


May You Be My Love

by QueenoftheAmazons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons
Summary: This is a short drabble I came up with that takes more of a 3rd POV about the relationship dynamics of my OC and Lotor. A lot of its inspiration came from my WIP series, Myths and Legends.
Relationships: Lotor (Voltron)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Myths and Legends AU and Others





	May You Be My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Due to quarantine, I started getting more into poetry and I found the works of Nizar Qabbani.   
> And I gotta say, I fell in love with these poems. They're beautifully worded and they fit perfectly for this story. A lot of the story has quotes from poems embedded in it and the title is based off another poem as well.

_The female doesn’t want a rich man or a handsome man or even a poet, she wants a man who understands her eyes if she gets sad, and points to his chest and say : “Here is your home country.”_

Home. That’s what they were to each other, and it’s where they sought refuge with each other. He was a home for her, strong and stable, a steadfast man against the forces of nature. To him, she was the nurturing and loving home that always welcomed him with acceptance.

_I throw my passport in the sea, and name you my country. I throw all my dictionaries into the fire, and name you my language._

Altean, Galran, no matter what he was or who he was, there was always one thing Lotor was certain of. At the end of every day, Persephone was his home. He knew all that he did, being the figurehead and heir of royalty, but just to have her fingers threaded through his hair, the words of her ancient language lulling him to a peaceful sleep every night. In his heart, the deeper, darker parts of it, he would renounce allegiance to others and only remain loyal to her.

_You are the queen of anarchy, of madness, of belonging to no one:_ _stay that way._ _You are the tree of femininity that grows in the dark_ _and needs no sun or water._

He had seen her power, how raw and unhinged it could be at times, both to create and destroy, and it never frightened him. He had seen power, but to see Persephone in her element, summoning every ounce of energy from the very fiber of her being, he relished in it. He wanted her to use it, to let it rage. It was a part of her, and Lotor thought to deny that element of her, it would be the greatest sin committed.

_When I love you, a new language springs up, new cities, new countries discovered._

Another part of Persephone he admired was her kind heart. Whereas Lotor made the hard decisions, Persephone was praised and renowned for her kind heart. How she always fought and spoke on the behalf for those who could not fight for themselves. That kind heart of hers saw the good in him, and he built a legacy alongside her because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is staying healthy and safe during this time!


End file.
